User blog:DutchRits/Hypothetically Speaking, What if We had Trading?
I received a banner alert on my iPhone the other day regarding GI Joe: Battleground. It proclaimed that “Trading is Live with New Event!”. I hadn’t played the game since the first month following launch, so I went to confirm the rumor. General Joe’s blog confirmed it, and posts in the Battleground forum have since confirmed it. So that got me thinking. DeNa owns Battleground, so it’s not much of a stretch to hope that they’ll eventually allow trading in Transformers: Legends, as well. I’m not going to speculate on HOW it would be implemented (anyone in the know as to how it works in Battleground, please enlighten me!), but assuming they do, what would I hope to trade for and what would I offer in trade? I'm sure other players have been in the same boat as I am, holding onto character and weapon cards in the hope that we'll FINALLY be able to trade with other players. I therefore pose the following question: assuming Mobage/DeNa introduces trading to Transformers: Legends, as they have with several of their other similar games, what are you hoping to trade for and what would you be offering for trade? To get the ball rolling... Here's What I’m Looking For: I still don’t have a single UR card, but I have several halves. I’d like to complete a few as a priority, which would dramatically improve my deck. Episode Grimlock 2 Alt Mode: I pulled three ‘Bots in the SOS Dinobots event, but no Alt. I’d LOVE to have a Grimlock! Evolve Snarl: I finished T2 in SOS Dinobots, so I have 3/4 of Snarl. I’d REALLY like to complete him! Evolve Razorclaw: same as above; finished T2 in Call of the Primitives, so I’d like to finish him. Episode Rodimus Alt Mode: I pulled 1x Bot mode from All Hail Galvatron Episode Long Haul Bot Mode: I pulled 1x Alt mode from Heavy Metal War (Part 1) Then I have some SRs that I’d like to complete. Some would be definite improvements for me, while others I’m just trying to complete for Cyberdex purposes. Episode Galvatron 2 Bot Mode: I pulled 3x Alt modes from The Colossus War but no bot. Episode Shockwave 2 Bot Mode: I pulled 3x Alt modes from One Shall Fall but no bot. Blast Off (1) Bot Mode: I pulled 1x Alt mode from War Dawn Episode Rampage Bot Mode: 1 pulled 1x Alt mode from Road to Ruin Episode Silverbolt Alt Mode: 1 pulled 1x Bot mode from Nemesis Rising Episode Venom Bot Mode: 1 pulled 1x Alt mode from The Bee Team Episode Hook Alt Mode: 1 pulled 1x Bot mode from Heavy Metal War (Part 1) Episode Razorclaw Alt Mode: I pulled 1x Bot mode from Unleash the Beasts Episode Slipstream Bot Mode: I pulled 1x Alt Mode from Fatal Furies Evolve Hardshell: I have 3/4 of him, and could complete him with 1x piece. I would Offer: I have numerous “Elite” halves that I’d offer up (Shockwave Bot/Alt, Trypticon Alt, Starscream Alt, Grimlock Alt, Optimus Prime Alt, Megatron Bot/alt) as well as some Ruby Medal “extras” like Episode Whirl Bot, Episode Blurr 2 Bot/Alt, Episode Sludge 3 Bot/Alt, Episode Galvatron 2 Alt and Episode Grimlock 2 Bot (x2). Other than that, I have some older MTM’d cards that no longer make my deck that I’d consider trading, on a case-by-case basis. Particularly some of the T3/T4 reward cards. What about you? What cards would you be looking for? Category:Blog posts